Ignorance Breeds Fear
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: Jack tries hard core drugs for the first time with lasting results… what will his brother’s do when they can’t see their baby brother’s life is careening out of control? PreMovie Story
1. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brother's' but I do love the characters in it...

Summary: Jack tries hard core drugs for the fist time with lasting results… what will his brother's do when they can't see their baby brother's life careen out of control.

Author Notes: I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of my multi-chapter fic!

* * *

"Four Brothers"

Jack tries hard core drugs for the fist time with lasting results… what will his brother's do when they can't see their baby brother's life careen out of control.

* * *

Bobby sighed as he clambered from his car and stood back to view the condition of his childhood home. His attention graced the horrible condition of the paint that was chipping from the sides of the house. The porch did seem to be in the same condition as it had when he'd left nearly six months ago.

He'd been gone for too long… too long for an oldest brother to be away from the nest that is. The twenty-three-year-old allowed memories of his brother's to assault him and just stared at the house.

"Well if it isn't Bobby Mercer…"

Bobby's eyes snapped to the door where is adoptive mother stood smiling at him. "Hey Ma," he replied softly. He walked up the porch and fisted the handle that connected to the bag he had full of clothes and essential items for a short visit home.

"You look good," Evelyn Mercer approved as she took both his cheeks in her palms and kissed his forehead. She pulled back and looked at him again, searching for any new wounds. "But you need a haircut."

Bobby snorted before following his mother inside. His eyes scanned the familiar living room that was so casually cluttered with schoolbooks that were undeniably Jack's scattered across the coffee table. He smirked knowing that everything that littered the ground now was there because Jack had 'cleaned' the table surface so he could do his work…

"It looks like you've misplaced your bookworm," Bobby pointed to the mess with a laugh.

Evelyn's eyes lightened to her eldest sons laugh. "Angel decided to take a break from Sophie tonight and I asked him to run to the grocery store. He insisted that Jack come with him… I couldn't imagine why, but Jackie went with him anyway."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "He better not be using a fifteen-year-old to pick up women…"

Evelyn laughed at that. "Oh, and when he first came here you never did that… right?"

Her eldest regarded her with feigned hurt. "What kind of brother do you think I am?"

The older woman laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes and slapped Bobby lightly on the shoulder. Realization set in and Evelyn stopped laughing. "Bobby… where have you been?"

Suddenly Bobby found his shoes very interesting and kept his eyes trained on them.

"Bobby…" Evelyn whispered.

Brown eyes went up to meet blue ones. "Ma, I've just been busy lately and…"

Evelyn's eyes hardened at the lie. "You've been busy…" she strained. "Busy for _six _months Bobby." Evelyn shook her head at him. "I'll admit that this family isn't perfect and we've worked through a lot of things Bobby… whatever made you think you couldn't come home?"

A sense of frustration built up in his chest, he hated to fight with his mother, and she was always the one giving comfort and giving advice and let him be the ignorant prick he was. "Ma…"

"No, I'm not finished yet," Evelyn Mercer declared as she held up a hand to stop his helpless plea. "We've needed you Bobby, Jackie… well he's not been doing so well…"

"Ma, stop!" Bobby shouted. "I didn't come back for so long because I couldn't let you take a fall for me."

Shock mixed with confusion surfaced on Evelyn Mercer's face. "What do you mean Bobby?" The woman studied her eldest son for a moment and waited patiently for an answer. For nearly six months she had feared the worst when one night Bobby just disappeared. Relief had absolutely come at the perfect time when he'd called at nearly 3 a.m. that morning to inform her that he was on his way home… and for some reason she hadn't had the heart to tell his brother's who had believed he was a rotting corpse lying in some ditch.

"I left because I got mixed up in some stuff… I threw them off my trail for while and just kept moving… look Ma, it's all over now. Mr. Sheeler is letting me pick my apartment back up, it's only a few blocks away," Bobby prattled.

"You'll be staying here," Evelyn informed him.

Bobby fought to keep his mouth from falling open. His mother was hardly a forceful woman, but looks as if months of silence had broken her will to be soft-spoken in the matter. He gave her a crooked smile and nodded. "For a while," he confirmed.

Remembrance found Bobby again. "What the hell is wrong with the fairy?"

Evelyn shook her head as she wondered how to explain the situation. "I think he's doing drugs…"

Bobby's boisterous laughing flittered into the small room but was cut off abruptly when Evelyn glared at him. "Ma… its Jackie… I mean come on. His last parents would do that shit and beat im'…" Bobby trailed off and held back an unconscious shiver as he remembered how black and blue Jack was the first time they'd met nearly eight years ago.

"But you know how kids in Detroit try that stuff to get into gangs…"

"Ma… I wouldn't even let Jack into a _girl run_ gang… I highly doubt anyone else would," Bobby explained knowing what he'd just said to be fact.

Evelyn shook her head again. "Bobby, you know as well as I that you, Angel, and Jeremiah have built up a reputation with the Mercer name," the older woman smiled at the apparent wince at being found out so clearly. "Every gang seems to either fear you boys or try to befriend you."

"Befriend?" Bobby asked with a trace of disgust in his voice.

Evelyn scowled. "Yes Bobby, _befriend_."

Malice shone in Bobby's eyes. "Do you know any of these kids names?"

"No… but Bobby, I haven't actually seen Jack do any of this…" Evelyn trailed off. She knew it sounded silly, even to her, but something persisted in the back of her mind that led her to grounding Jack for the silliest things. She could tell that he was getting increasingly despondent of it and it was beginning to worry her.

Bobby sighed and hugged his mother. "I'll have little chat with the fairy when he gets home Ma." In the back of his mind he sighed in relief. He was going to talk to Jack anyway, even in absence he'd kept tabs on all of his brothers who were all going to get a face-full of bitch-slapping from their dear older brother.

* * *

Bobby pushed his oak door open and walked in. He took a breath and inhaled the scents of his room, even when he'd had his apartment he'd still come home and eat dinner. His mother had always told him kindly that he couldn't cook well and would probably end up accidentally poisoning himself.

He threw his duffel bag onto the floor and laid on the bed, his hand cupped beneath his head. God he was tired. He'd have to damage control in the morning… there would be a whole bunch of words set between the four Mercer boys, but they would be said and he'd make things right.

A few minutes after thinking, Bobby had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Ma, we're back," Angel yelled as he pulled along several plastic bags filled with junk food into the house. He turned his head to see Jack struggling with some plastic bags out in the car. "Jack, quite srewin' around!"

"Shut up Angel," Jack growled from the car as he finally secured the bag handles around his wrist. With a deep sigh he shut the car door and walked into the house. He remained silent, but listened to the conversation Angel and Evelyn were having.

"Whose car is that Ma?" Angel asked curiously. He'd noticed the car immediately when he'd pulled into the driveway and he didn't recognize it.

Evelyn gave him a thin lipped smiled and replied, "It's Bobby's."

Jack immediately looked up and searched his mother's face for confirmation. The relief in her eyes gave him the clear answer that his oldest brother was home. "He's home?" Jack asked softly. A bit of dread accompanied his subtle happiness when he knew that Bobby would be having a few words with him. God can only imagine the things he's been involved in that his mother would have told Bobby when he'd gotten back.

"Is he alright?" Jack asked timidly.

Angel raised an eyebrow before howling with laughter, he ruffled his baby brother's hair. "I told you Bobby's invincible. Where is the little shit?"

"Don't use that word Angel. He's sleeping in his room, don't wake him up he's been driving for hours and he needs his rest," Evelyn made clear.

Angel pouted. "Jer isn't comin' home tonight Ma… he's with… what's her name? Oh yeah… Camille."

Evelyn smiled and pattered her sons arm. "I'm glad he's found such a nice girl. Maybe he'll be the one to give me grandkids…"

"Don't start Ma… I'm too young to be chained to some woman and kids," Angel shivered as he began helping Jack unload the groceries and putting them away.

"Speaking of _some woman_ how is Sofi?" Evelyn asked clued-up a smirk.

"Sofi and her _new_ boyfriend are fine Ma," Angel informed her.

Evelyn nodded and let the subject slide. "So what do you boys want for dinner? Pasta? Chicken…"

"I'm not really hungry Ma, I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Jack said sensitively. He wouldn't meet her eyes and used the toe of his shoe to scuff the ground.

"Hunny, are you still mad at me?" Evelyn asked with a lilt of sadness in her tone.

Jack looked up hurriedly and shook his head. "I'm just gonna go to sleep." And with that, Jack was out of the kitchen and up stairs in a flash.

"That boy sure does know how to make himself scarce," Evelyn sighed. This is why she needed Bobby home, a mother cannot take care of all of her boys problems… sometimes she needs help, and seemed that Bobby would be the only one to break Jack from his depression.

"Lord help us," Evelyn whispered.

* * *

TBC... Review are always welcomed and apreciated.


	2. Sleepless Nights

Ah, sorry for the late update! I honestly didn't mean to take so long in getting this up... but what can ya do right?

**To The Fans: **Anyway, thank all of you who took the time out to review the first chapter! I'm very pleased to here that you are enjoying what I have so far, and hopefully you will all keep enjoying it. And if you're anything like me, than you love the brotherly arguments and fights and such with the Mercer boy's! (especially Jack cause he and Bobby are me favorite characters)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Bobby Mercer jerked awake with a snort. His eyelids slid open to meet darkness, and with a groan he rolled out of bed. The young man winced when he realized that he shouldn't have slept with his arms behind his head because of the ache that was now emanating from them.

He yawned loudly and looked over to the bright red letters of his alarm clock. "3:47?" he scowled. The eldest Mercer brother became conscious to the fact that he'd missed dinner and could no longer ignore the grumbling coming from his stomach.

The young man stretched and left his room in search of food, and in less than a minute he was standing in the illuminating late from the fridge.

Bobby picked things out and moved them to the counter so he could decide which he was in the mood for. "Pizza… left over chicken…" he mumbled to himself. He came upon a mystery container and opened it with curiosity.

"Good god, what is that?" Bobby plugged his nose to get the rancid smell away from his nostrils. He held the container at arms length until he reached the garbage can. "I'm a slob, but that is just _wrong_." _'Looks like tomorrow is gonna be a fun ole' day for Angel Mercer, first duty: cleaning the fridge.'_ Bobby sat back in a chair and ate a bit of everything, minus whatever the hell was in that container that was now culminating in the garbage bin.

Thirty minutes later, Bobby was satisfied that his midnight craving had been tamed and did a quick cleanup. An idea sparked in h is mind and he decided he'd go check on his brother's, so he headed upstairs.

Angel's room was first, the door slightly ajar. Bobby quietly pushed it open and grinned when his eyes landed on a snoring Angel. He was lying on his back, mouth opened wide with one arm hanging off the bed and the other hand in the waistband of his sweats.

"Where's a camera when you need one…" Bobby muttered at the horrible timing. The elder had half a nerve to go get a cup of warm water for old time's sake, but decided that tonight didn't seem like a good time for anyone. He let this opportunity slide, but promised himself that if he was given the opportunity in the near future, he'd be back.

He left his second youngest brother's room and headed past Jeremiah's room, knowing from past experiences that he would not be finding him there. Jer was hardly ever home before he left and Bobby highly doubted that had changed in his leave of absence.

When he came to Jack's door, he observed the Led Zeppelin poster covering a large portion of the door and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the doorknob and turned the sleek gold metal, and entered. He was always astounded by how many clothes Jack managed to have one the floor at one time, and Bobby couldn't help but to wonder if Jack even knew what the floor looked like when it was clean.

Bobby would never admit it out loud, and would sure as hell deny it if he was accused, but he was glad that Jack had a routine the rarely changed unless it was beyond his control.

"That's my boy," Bobby whispered as he eyed a couple of dishes sitting on the cluttered desk sitting in the corner of the room. He'd have to make Jack clean some of his crap up tomorrow after he got off from school. "No wonder the kid has to do his homework in the living room."

The young man's attention finally settled on the youngest Mercer child. Jack was on his stomach with his head titled towards the door, no shit, and only one holy sock covering his left foot. Bobby fought to keep in his laughter at this 'kodak moment'. "I really need to get a damn camera," he whined.

"B'bby?" the sleepy slur came from the bed.

Bobby was sure he'd come close to throwing up his heart. "Holy shit Jackie! Don't scare me like that!"

"S'ry," came the almost unintelligible apology. "What are you doin' in here?" Jack asked as he sat up with a yawn and let his feet dangle over the edge of the bed.

Bobby wondered if he should lie to Jack. "I'm just checkin' up on the fairy," Bobby told him and ignored the glare his baby brother gave him in return. After all, he was too busy staring at Jack's skinny form. Raising a curious eyebrow he asked, "New bruises?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked and self-consciously wrapped his thin bed-sheet around his naked chest, covering the few dark patches that had accumulated there.

"I've already seen them Jack, there's no point in covering em' back up," Bobby made clear. "Where'd you get those anyway?"

"You know I'm clumsy," Jack defended as he pushed a blond tendril out of his eyes.

"Jackie," Bobby warned.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he lifted a finger to point at the door. "Get out," he ordered.

Bobby shook his head softly and moved to sit on the bed, where he folded his arms across his broad chest and sat quietly. "I'm waiting."

"Can we not do this now? I have school in the morning," Jack whined. The blond twisted his body away and lifted both feet to the bed where he allowed himself to lay back down.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could skip tomorrow and we could ya know… hang out."

Jack looked up at Bobby and frowned. "What did ma say to you about me that has you wanting to waste your precious time on me?"

The elder clenched his teeth and rubbed a carefully hand over his stubble. "Did it ever occur to you that since I've been gone for six months I might have actually missed my baby brother?"

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Nah, it never occurred to me."

Bobby growled from deep within his throat before turning and glaring at Jack. "You're a spoiled little shit you know that?"

The blond huffed and pushed Bobby as hard as he could, actually managing push him from the beds surface. "What the hell even possessed you to come home Bobby? We were just fine without you here; I was just fine without you here! Why did you have to come back?" By that time, Jack was screaming it and had awoken both Evelyn and Angel who were standing with the 'oh so confused' look plastering their faces.

"Oh quit being a fucking drama queen Fairy!" Bobby screamed back to the teenager as he loomed over him. "I didn't leave for shits and giggles and no matter what you say I'm not leaving! So crawl back into your little fucking shell and try to take it like a man!"

Jack fought hard to mask the hurt that was undoubtedly mirroring across his face right now. He quickly became silent and looked to the floor, zoning out as he did so.

"Bobby," Evelyn breathed in shock as she moved to hold Jack's forearms in her hands. "You can't be snapping at him like that! You know how he gets when he's confronted like that."

Bobby clenched his teeth in frustration. He knew that he shouldn't have freaked out at Jack, the look on the kids face showed that he wasn't rightfully there anymore, he'd retreated to that part of him that hardly anyone could reach, the part that was hard to hurt.

"Jack hunny, look at me," Evelyn coaxed, lifting his chin with her finger so he was looking directly at her. "Jack, _look at me_."

Jack suddenly blinked and looked to his mother with confusion set in his eyes. "I'm tired," he breathed as she took him into her arms and hugged him.

"I know you are Jackie. Go one and get into bed alright? We'll all see you in the morning," Evelyn told him before grabbing Bobby's arm and pulling both him and Angel from the room. "Angel, you go on back to bed too. Bobby and I are going to have a little chat downstairs."

Bobby followed obediently, knowing that his mother was going to lecture him about how he couldn't act the same with Jack as he did with Jeremiah and Angel. "Mom, I didn't mean to go postal… it just got out of hand."

"Bobby, I know you worry and I know he doesn't like to talk about it, but you have to remember that Jack is a very private person. If you keep pushing him like you did tonight, you could be making him eve more despondent."

"I'm sorry Ma," Bobby whispered and looked away from her.

Evelyn smiled softly and took his cheeks in both of her hands. "I tried being straight forward with him. Remember how that turned out?"

Bobby winced at the memories of Jack crying and running to his room, the one place that could give him the solitude he needed to come out of the damn trance he put himself in whenever there was a problem. "Yeah Ma, I remember."

With curiosity Bobby looked his mother in the eye and asked, "How bad was it when I was gone Ma?"

A few muscles in Evelyn's face jumped as she thought back to how Jack had reacted. "It was bad Bobby, but we all got through it. And thank God you're alright."

"Is that when Jackie's attitude started getting worse?" Bobby asked, hoping to find the source of his brother's newly found outbursts.

Evelyn nodded softly. "That's why I thought you could knock some sense into your younger brother. Get him to see that everything is going to be okay, and that he doesn't need to run away from his life."

The older Mercer son nodded and hugged Evelyn. "I told him it was okay to skip school tomorrow. I'm gonna take him out, and we're going to have a little discussion about what's all going on."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea. After tonight, I don't know if he can handle it without…"

"Ma, we have to get to the bottom of whatever is going one with him. He's a teenager and the puberty bug has bit him in that ass," Bobby explained with a shake of his head.

Evelyn didn't look convinced but nodded her permission anyway. "Just be gentle with him Bobby. Sometimes I wonder if he's more delicate than glass."

Bobby chuckled softly. "Ma, you really do make him sound like a fairy."

Bobby laughed even harder when his mother slapped him in the back of the head and ordered him back to bed.

* * *

TBC... Yeah okay, so this was mostly uneventful, but stick with me and we'll be heading up to the angst soon! 


	3. Dangerous Ways

Tis' here!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and took the time to read this story up to this point! I put angsty stuff in this chapter so woo-hoo! I'm gonna see how much more damage I can do in the future

Hope you all enjoy...

So Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

"I'm home," Jack called out softly as he entered the front door to his home. He held one of his backpack straps with one hand and allowed the other to dangle uselessly at his side. The teenager looked around the living area, searching the couches and finding no one to greet him. The TV was off as well.

"Where is everyone?" he muttered to himself. He furrowed his eyebrows as confusion set in along with a little panic. He usually wasn't left alone during the day. Ma always made sure he was with someone while she was at work… but what was happening now?

"Ma?" he called out, panic showing itself in his tone. He walked into the kitchen and inspected that space searching for a note his mother might have left behind for him, but after finding nothing Jack decided to check upstairs.

The young man felt like crying when he found that he was completely alone in the home, something in him snapped and he ran down the stairs in an immense alarm and pushed the door open so hard that it slammed into the back wall causing a loud echo.

Jack ran until he was standing in the middle of the street. There were no cars, no people, absolutely no one to help him. His breath came in short gasps and his chest began to feel tight. Tears cascaded down his face and he didn't dare wipe them away for fear that he might miss something.

"MAAAA!"

* * *

"Mr. Mercer," a deep voice serrated into Jack's subconscious and pulled him from his nightmares.

Jack sat up with a gasp and looked around the room wildly. For moments he couldn't place where he was, but the answer came obviously when he gazed around the room to see empty desks set out before him.

"Class is over Mr. Mercer, I believe school is over. But if you're so set on sleeping here then be my guest," Mr. Biggs told his chemistry student with a scowl decorating his face.

Jack cleared his throat and wiped the tiredness with his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry," he muttered softly as he sat up, grabbed his red backpack from the seat it was hanging from and stuffed the oversized chemistry book inside.

The teacher shook his head disapprovingly. "This better not happen again Mr. Mercer."

"It won't," Jack promised.

"It better not," Mr. Biggs warned. "I would hate to have to call your mother in here."

A pained expression covered Jack's face at that. Bobby would have his ass if Ma was dragged in here from work… "I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Very well," the teacher cooed and walked back to the front of the classroom.

Jack sighed in relief. School was over, that meant it would be hours until his mother got home and would allow him to go over to his new friend's apartment and he'd be able to release his stress by getting tokked and snort a few lines of coke.

The teenager walked down the steps of the school, pushing open the glass door and stepping down onto the cement. He breathed in the chilly air and looked around the bustling kids to find Damien Rugessoe's car.

"Hey kid!"

Jack's attention shot to the right where a few guys were waving their hands. "Hey Damien!" Jack called back and began to walk to the car. But before he got there another, and more familiar voice called out to him.

"Jack, I'm over here!"

_Oh shit!_ Jack turned to see Bobby sticking his head out of the window of his classic car, eyeing the teenager suspiciously. "Bobby…" he began.

"Shut your mouth Jackie and get in the car, we're going out to get food. We need to swing by and pick up Jer and Angel, so get your skinny ass over here now," the older man ordered lightheartedly.

Jack walked forwards slowly and leaned into the car. "I uh… have a project due tomorrow Bobby, I'm going over to Zack's house to finish it up…"

"Since when are you so interested in school Jackie?" Bobby asked disbelievingly.

"Since I decided that I don't wanna be a free-loader like you Bobby," Jack shot back.

The older man scowled and clenched his jaw, making a muscle jump. "Do you want to do this here Jack? Cause you know I'm gonna win, and when your crying like a little girl it's not gonna by my fault."

Jack shook his head. "Whatever, tell Ma where I am if she gets home before I do…"

"Wait… who's this Zack kid anyway? Does Ma know him?"

"Yeah she knows him… uh, he's in my band. He's been over a couple of times…"

"Oh so you're both reefer buddies. I don't think so Jackie, get in the car."

Jack shook his head again and rubbed at his temple in agitation. "You don't know anything Bobby, it's not like that… god… I'm just going to go alright?"

Bobby sighed and let his shoulders sag in defeat. "Whatever fairy. Me and Ma wanna have a talk with you tonight so don't be later than nine-thirty alright? We clear?"

Jack nodded in affirmative. "I'll see you later."

The blonde watched his brother peel off down the street, causing many cars to quickly brake as to avoid multiple car accidents. He snorted at his brother's antics, and it was almost liberation to have his oldest brother back… this routine felt normal… it felt good.

"Mercer, we haven't got all day! Are we doing this or not?" Damien yelled over the people.

"I'm coming," Jack shouted back.

Jack scooted into the car, finding a comfortable groove to sit on. "What are we doing today anyway?"

The boys in front shared a look and began laughing. "Oh man, we got some good shit today. We'll be jamming and letting the bazooka take us for a ride! It's gonna be great."

Jack permitted himself to give a half-smile. This really was going to be great.

Hours passed and Jack felt as light a feather, let his body move of its own volition to the loud speakers of the apartment he had been snorting the grainy white powder.

He sang a wordless tune to the music that pumped out so furiously. For some reason the music didn't seem loud enough, pushing the blond to stagger across the room and to the pumping speakers. With a shaky hand he grabbed the knob and turned it as far as it would go.

The ripples of sound rolled off of him and helped strengthen the numbness that the drug gave him. He swayed, allowing his hips to rock back and forth. He felt like laughing, he felt happy, and he wanted the world to know it.

For what seemed like hours but in reality only a few minutes all Jack Mercer could do was hold his eyes close and sway against the music. His mind didn't even take into account that there was a warm body pressed up against his.

"Hey Mercer," the voice cooed in lust.

Jack let out a laugh and turned around to see Damien leering at him with a goofy smile splattered across his face. "Want somethin' man?"

Damien nodded, and his smile grew wider. "You," came the gutsy answer.

Jack giggled, his drugged up mind not allowing him to find seriousness in the seemingly harmless words. "I don' swing thatta way buddy."

Damien pouted but shook his head. "Sure ya do, I hear your brothers call you 'fairy' all the time…"

For a moment Jack sobered but the feeling of apprehension left quickly. "They're just messin' with me… they always do that shit…"

"You could be _my_ fairy," Damien whispered close to his ear, one hand twirling a disarrayed blonde tendril at the side of Jack's ear.

Jack giggled again and shook his head. "I'm gonna go sit over with Zack." Jack made a move to go over but Damien quickly stepped into his path and grabbed onto his forearm.

"But I want you to come sit with _me_," Damien sulked.

Jack glowered; he could feel the effects of the drug wearing off and his mood was beginning to crash back down to reality. "I need 'nother hit Damien…"

Damien suddenly perked up. "I've got some really good shit in my room. Follow me," Damien said and pulled Jack along with him.

Up the stairs and all the way down the dirty and clustered hallway they came to a door with the paint chipping off. "This is my throne," Damien stated proudly, turning to the door and closed it. "Sit down Jack."

The teen did, really itching to get more of the fantasy drug back into his system. "Quit messing around Damien… give it to me…"

"I will, don't freak out. But you have to do something for me in return…"

"What's that?" Jack asked with doubt and curiosity in his tone.

"You'll find out later. Now lay back and let ole' Damien take care of you now," the boy oozed. The older boy went to a dirtied drawer and pulled something from it. Before Damien moved back over to the bed, he turned off the bedroom light and turned on a lamp that acted like a disco ball, mirroring shapes that moved erratically around the room and stealing Jack's attention.

Jack's mouth hung open at the display of lights. He jerked slightly as he felt something sharp prick his arm. Warmness spread through his arm and up through his body. It only took minutes for the shapes to move faster and Jack was entirely entranced by them. "Whoa," he thought.

There was chuckle and warm lips pressing against his ear. "I'm gonna make you so high you won't ever wanna come down."

God knows how much time passed before Jack finally blacked out.

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Face First

Look how quickly I'm updating! I'm actually proud of myself (pats self on the back)

**To The Fans**:

**silenceinlight**, thank you so much for your sweet review! I'm so happy that you like what I've got so far, and don't worry there's gonna be a lot more problems from Damien to come...

**uandme72**, I hope you like this chapter too!

**Pen Liddin**, never fear! Chapter four is here!

**Embry**, I liked writing the 'high' parts, so its good that you enjoyed them too!

**SparksDiamond**, Now you can see how much more trouble I've helped Jack get into

Thanks you guys for such the great reviews, they're awfully nice to get!

**Warning: **There is a little of the whole, 'being taken advantage of here', but it isn't anything too bad.

Enjoy!:

* * *

Bobby Mercer frowned as he looked to the clock in his dash again. 11:43, the numbers glared at him and he clenched his jaw in apprehension. Jack was supposed to be home a couple of hours ago and hadn't graced them with his presence as of yet. 

The eldest Mercer son should have known that Jack was lying when he said that Ma knew who the hell this Zack kid was. The woman had practically had a fit when she found out Bobby had let Jack go off with some strange kid when he was grounded for doing the same thing a week ago.

How the hell was he supposed to know? Hadn't Ma just last night, tried to explain that Jack needed to be handed _delicately _rather than hog-tying the kid and throwing him in the car?

It didn't really matter what Evelyn was planning on doing with the runt when he got home because Bobby was going to get there first and when he did find Jack, they would be having a little _talk _of sorts.

Bobby groaned when he remembered that you could be warm and snuggling with Alexis Hunt if his little brother hadn't decided that staying gone was a good idea. One could only imagine what the hell the kid was doing. It was after all, no secret that all the Mercer boys have had a past with marijuana, but Jack's recent attitude was almost confirming the usage of new drugs that had effects on emotions and all that crap.

It was then that Bobby decided he'd kick Zack's ass right along with Jack's… then he'd find out who had even given him a way to get these drugs and kick their asses too.

Bobby scowled and kept his eyes trained on the sidewalks as well as other cars. "Where the hell are you fairy?"

* * *

Jack groaned as he was swept back into consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and the room before him swam then moved fiercely like tilt-a-whirl. He couldn't help to frown when he realized he was laying on something soft… it was a bed that was definitely too soft to be his own. 

"Where am I?" he muttered lowly. He tried sitting up but found the task difficult when he realized a warm body was pressed up against his. The young Mercer twisted his body to get a better look at who the hell had the nerve to _cuddle _with a _Mercer_ no less.

"Damien?" he whispered in shock. "Get off of me!" he cried out waking the dozing boy.

"Five more minutes…" the older boy slurred almost incoherently and pulled Jack even tighter against his chest.

Jack gasped as the air was practically squished from his lungs. His confusion lifted, memories came flooding back, and finally reality set in. "Ahh! Let me up!"

Jack's latest outburst seemed to rouse Damien from his slightly drugged up actions. The younger boy fought to keep his arms around Jack. "Whoa, calm down kid!" Damien yelled out and quickly put a hand over Jack's mouth to cut off his calls for help.

Damien put his mouth right up to Jack's and he laughed softly. "Oh come on, you look so surprised to wake up to me right next to you. I for one could get used to this…"

The youngest Mercer froze at that moment, he tried to think back when he'd last been conscious. He remembered snorting… dancing… the drugs effects had worn off and Damien had given something else… everything else after that was a blank.

"I'll take my hand away if you promise not to scream and wake the whole damn building up. Alright?"

Jack nodded shakily and took in a deep breath when the hand lifted from his face. "What did you give me?"

Damien chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing I haven't done before myself Jacky-boy. It felt good didn't it…?"

"I don't remember anything," Jack admitted.

Damien lifted an eyebrow while hiding an almost delighted expression and shrugged while still keeping an arm locked tightly around the boy. "When you build up a better tolerance for it, you'll be able to remember more."

This time Jack shook his head. "I'm never trying that shit again! What the hell was it anyway?"

Damien pouted.

Jack pulled away from Damien and rolled off of the bed and onto his feet. "What were we… what did you…?"

The older boy smiled, showing his yellowish teeth. "I knew you were a fairy," Damien confirmed.

"Wha… no I'm not," Jack shouted. His head began to pound and he lifted his hands to rub at his temples. "I don't feel so good," he moaned.

"Come here," Damien cooed.

Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust and walked around the bed, planning on walking out the door and running like hell to his safe haven: home. _Home!_ Jack abruptly stopped and looked around the room for a clock. On the dirtied dresser there was a digital one. _1:27_. "Oh god," he moaned and picked his pace up again.

"Whoa, not so fast Jacky-boy," Damien growled and grabbed Jack's wrist, yanking back over to the bed. As soon as Damien had Jack pinned defenselessly on the bed he climbed atop of him and leered down at him. "You're being no fun."

Jack clenched his teeth and held back the whimper that wanted to be released from his mouth at the biting pain in his wrists. "Got off of me you sick bastard."

Damien scowled but ultimately ignored the comment as he arched himself forward and nuzzled Jack's neck. He sank his canines into the boy's soft neck. The older boy snorted when Jack bucked beneath him at the painful intrusion.

"Never had a hickey before Jack?" Damien asked once he pulled his teeth from the incisions he'd made. When Jack kept bucking and gave no answer, Damien just leaned down again and began lapping at the dots of blood that had pushed through the damaged skin. The older boy began sucking harshly on the skin and reveled in the painful moan emanating from Jack.

"Please get off," Jack begged softly.

Damien just laughed into his ear and continued with his treatment.

Jack was getting desperate and tried desperately to think of plans to get out of his situation. He fought off memories of his past and tried to keep his mind clear. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind and he made the move.

"AH!" Damien squealed and tumbled off of Jack when the younger boy's knee made contact ruthlessly with his groin.

Jack quickly jumped up from the bed and threw open the door. He rushed into the hallway and in seconds was standing in the living room. Zack was lying, clearly passed out on the couch and cuddling Jack's red backpack and jacket. Without a moments hesitation he ripped the items from his friend's hands and was running like a scared animal from the apartment.

But before he was out the door he heard the most painful words he thought he'd ever have to hear.

"You'll be back Jack! I promise you that!"

* * *

"I couldn't find him anywhere Ma," Bobby told his mother with his face cast downwards. He didn't think he could bear the pained look he knew was his mother's expression at the moment. "He said you'd met this Zack kid… I had no idea." 

Bobby heard his mother take a deep breath. "It's not your fault hun," she whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll come home."

Bobby nodded. "And when he does I'm going to kick his ass."

"Not if I get my hands on him first," Angel Mercer spoke from the kitchen opening.

"Neither of you will," Evelyn warned. "He's got to have a good reason why he's so late…"

Bobby snorted and clenched his jaw. "He better have been fuckin' mugged. Otherwise there's no other legitimate reason for him to be this late. He was supposed to be home at nine-thirty."

Evelyn nodded in agreement to the last part.

"Maybe he's with a girl," Angel offered doubtfully.

"Yeah right, the fairy is probably with another _guy _if anything," Bobby joked.

Evelyn slapped her son on the shoulder disapprovingly. "Don't talk like that Bobby."

No sooner had she stopped speaking when Jack came bolting into the living room wildly. He didn't stop but made a beeline for the stairs so he could hide in his room.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled in surprise. That surprise quickly turned to anger. "Where the hell do you think your going?" He caught Jack by his girlish mug and pulled him back, eliciting a yelp from the boy.

"Where have you been?" Evelyn sputtered as she took the boy into a fierce hug. "We've been worried sick!"

Jack's eyes trained on the floor and remained silent.

"Ma asked you a question brat," Angel barked from his spot in the kitchen doorway.

"Well...?" Bobby asked clearly seething. "You were supposed to be home hours ago! Not to mention you lied to me about that Zack kid."

Jack looked up for a moment, looking as if he was about to speak.

"Tell me," Evelyn coaxed.

"I… I lost track of time," Jack stuttered.

Bobby snorted disbelievingly. "For four and a half hours Jack? Bullshit."

"I did!" Jack defended pitifully.

Evelyn noticed the ugly bruise forming on Jack's neck and turned his chin to get a better look at it. Her son flinched away, but had alerted both of his brothers to incriminating evidence. It was too late to cover it up. "What's that Jack?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

Bobby and Angel walked to Jack. The eldest held Jack's chin and tilted his head. "A hickey?"

Angel burst out laughing. "You were late because you and some chick were getting it on? God I hope you marked her better than she marked you baby bro."

Jack scowled and covered the mark with his hand.

"Is that why you're late Jack?" Evelyn asked.

Jack decided that it was the best way for the discussion to be dropped and nodded anxiously.

"Was it a _her _Jack? Or were you and _Zack_ getting it on," Bobby burst out laughing.

Pain mirrored on Jack's face at the memory of almost being raped. He'd been violated, and he could only imagine what Damien had been doing to him when he was flying high from the drugs the older boy had pumped into his bloodstream. "Go to hell Bobby!"  
Bobby realized he'd gone to far when Jack ran up the stairs and seconds later heard a door slamming shut. He turned to his mother who was glaring at him. "Um… oops?" he shrugged and slapped Angel when he began laughing.

"Grow up Bobby," Evelyn ordered before heading up the stairs to check on her youngest son.

"Great going dumb ass," Angel chuckled and headed up to his own room.

Bobby rolled his eyes. He knew now that tomorrow was going to suck ass for the entire Mercer family.

* * *

TBC... It's always nice to get reviews 


	5. Childish Things

Wow, it has definitley been a while, and hopefully this story still has a few interested readers out there...

Sorry about the delay, I'm hoping to be able to write more often now that I have better acess to computers and more time to sit down and write.

**To the reviewers:** You guys are awesome and you make me blush. I'm totally excited that my story had generated an interest and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy:

* * *

Upon entering his room, Jack had quickly jumped for his cheap stereo, turning on the harsh metal rock beats that had the walls vibrating. Then, Jack had moved to his full length mirror to get a good look at the damage Damien had done.

The bruise on his neck was ugly and looked like it was about to bleed, but as far as Jack knew, it could have been worse. He knew he'd gotten off easy when Bobby had created the story of his missing hours for him, but he could only imagine what would happen when he saw Damien again.

There was a soft knocking at the door, but Jack couldn't hear it over his music and immense fear that had his mind wandering. So when his mother lightly touched his arm, he sprung like a freaking animal, his arms out, ready to be defensive.

"Calm down Jack!" Evelyn shouted over the music, taking Jack by the forearms to stare at the panicked look covering her adopted sons face. "What's wrong?"

Jack's heart thrummed harshly against his ribcage and he breathed heavily. "You scared me," he told her breathlessly. He slowly shook Evelyn off, taking a heavy seat on the bed, watching uncaringly as his mother walked over to the stereo and turning it off.

"Talk to me," she coaxed as she took a seat behind him. She knowingly kept her eyes off of him, taking in the sight of his room. There were clothes everywhere but they seemed to be the only thing really making his room appear dirty.

Incense was thick in the air and Evelyn could only wonder what smell the fragrance was supposed to be covering up. "What happened tonight Jack, you had me and your brothers scared to death."

Jack thought about making a crude comment about his _brothers_ but he bit his tongue in hopes of getting this lecture over with so he could hide under his covers until he was able to fall asleep. "I lost track of time," he lied easily.

"Jack," Evelyn began. "Is that the truth?" She stared at her youngest. She saw the uncertainty pass through his eyes making her throw her arm over his shoulder and pull him close. "I know you're not a child, and that's why you need to start taking responsibility for yourself."

Jack nodded, his mind wandering again. He really hoped his mother would let him stay home from school. That way he'd be able to avoid Damien until Monday… then, well he didn't exactly know, but he opted that if being a pussy saved his ass then he'd go chill with Barbara Streisand.

"Do you understand honey?"

Jack pulled himself back into awareness and looked up at Evelyn who was looking right back with an incredibly serious face. "Uh… yeah," he replied, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. He didn't think he could deal with an argument right now so he'd just play along.

"You know Bobby," Evelyn explained. "He says the things he says because he doesn't know how to say what he really wants to."

Jack remained docile and nodded. Yeah he knew Bobby's ways of dealing with things. Beating somebody up, shooting them, being sarcastic… it was just… Bobby. "Yeah…"

"He's protective of his brothers, he's protective of you."

Jack gave a half smile to himself. "I know."

"Good," Evelyn agreed. She kissed her youngest on the forehead and smoothed back his hair. "Now you get some sleep."

Jack answered her with a yawn. His rampage had ended for the night and he'd fake sick if that's what it took to stay home. Tomorrow was Friday, and he knew he needed to take some time to get his head on straight. Now that Bobby was back he'd have to be careful of when and where he did his drugs, not to mention the entire ordeal with Damien.

Through the time that Bobby had been missing, Jack had allowed himself to get encompassed in all of the people that gave him attention when Bobby had been gone. The drugs had been a big deal, and Jack did love the way he felt after taking them. His problems didn't exist when he was high, everything was just… wonderful.

Oh yeah, he was definitely screwed.

* * *

"Jackie, get up!" 

Jack snorted loudly as he was shaken awake.

The teenager turned his head to see Bobby standing over him with a hockey stick, Angel and Jeremiah standing beside them looking as equally rumpled as Jack felt.

"Go 'way," he mumbled as he turned his head back into his pillow. Jack definitely wasn't in the mood to go out and play hockey. He'd be there until Bobby had made someone from the other team bleed.

"Come on, we're going down to the lot for a game and we have to have our little fairy cheering us on," Bobby grinned the best way he knew how.

"Go without me, I'm not in the mood to see you make an ass out of yourself cause the other team can play better than you," Jack spit out. He could almost feel Jeremiah and Angel tensing behind the newly pissed Bobby.

Jack was a little more shocked when the covers were suddenly ripped off of him and the chilly air hit his shirtless skin. "Wha…" The youngest Mercer was slung over Bobby's shoulder, the oldest taking charge.

"Jer, grab this little shits shirt and jacket would you? We'll be waiting in the car."

"Wait," Jeremiah halted. "What about shoes?"

Bobby turned back to his brother and shrugged. "Fine, bring those too."

Jack squirmed viciously, his eyes finding the red letters of the clock sitting on his headboard. _2:37_, he'd slept through school. Jack sighed in relief and once again picked up his struggle to get out of his brothers arms. "Bobby let go you stupid prick."

Bobby ignored the curses his younger brother spat at him as he carried him the stairs. He whistled jovially as he threw open the screen door and walked down the steps.

"_Shit!_" Jack squealed. "It's freezing out here," he yelled and his struggle became more violent.

"Okay Jackie," Bobby conceded. In one long motion, Bobby had his hands wrapped up around his little brother's torso and flipped him onto the snow covered ground.

"Ow!" Jack screamed after his body came in contact with the white ice. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran for the house. Jack even managed to make it halfway before Bobby slammed into him and pushed his face into the ground.

"I'll give you a couple of options little brother," Bobby started pleasantly. "You take back what you said about me and admit that you're so wrong about my hockey skills and I'll let you up."

Jack flailed under his brother's weight, the coldness from the snow penetrating his skin and he began shaking. "Nneevveeer," Jack shivered.

Bobby smiled and increased his pressure until Jack made pronounced 'oomph' sound. "That I guess we'll be sitting here for a while," Bobby paused. "How long do you think it will take for hypothermia to set in anyway?"

Jack growled and then went limp in defeat. "Fine."

Bobby's smile grew wider. "What was that fairy?"

Jack sighed. "I said fine."

"I want to hear it."

"You're the best at hockey, and I take back what I said about the other team playing better," Jack muttered.

A frown covered Bobby's face. "I'm sorry Jackie; I didn't hear what you said do you think can you speak a little louder?"

Jack snarled but sighed and lifted his head to say the words that made him cringe, louder. "You're the best at hockey, and I take back what I said about the other team playing better."

Bobby laughed and turned his head to see his two other brothers standing outside of the screen door, smiling at Jack's torture. "Why thank you fairy, but I've got to tell you I don't swing that…"

Before Bobby could get another word out Jack managed to shake himself out from under Bobby while the older Mercer was distracted. "Bitch," Jack called Bobby in victory as the white ball of snow he'd made connected with Bobby's face.

"Don't make me kick your ass Jack," Bobby warned, climbing to his feet. The older Mercer quickly wiped himself off and made his way to his car. "Are you sissy's coming? Or do I have to carry the name of our family myself?"

Both Jeremiah and Angel groaned as they made their ways down the steps and over to Bobby's black classic.

Jack caught his clothes as Jeremiah threw them at him. "I don't want to go," he told them.

The youngest Mercer watched as Bobby's face hardened. "Well that's too damn bad fairy 'cause I'm not leaving you home by yourself."

Jack's teenage hormones freaked at the way he was being referred back to a child. "I'm not a baby Bobby; I've stayed home by myself before."

Bobby grunted and bit back a sarcastic comment. "Just get in the car."

Jack shook his head.

"What? You think I'm joking; do you really want me to drag your ass to the car? If I have to I swear to god I'm putting you in the trunk," Bobby threatened.

Jack's face showed his anger. "Fuck you," he spat angrily. "You think that after being gone for six months you can just come back and act like nothing happened."

Bobby's mask slipped slightly at the words, but he managed to shrug them off. "I'm not telling you again Jack, get in the car."

This time Jack managed to swallow his pride as he seethed. He didn't want there to be a big scene with his whole neighborhood watching, they'd eventually get back to the argument later. The youngest Mercer walked slowly to the car and hopped in the back with Jeremiah.

The car ride was incredibly quiet. Thoughts were spinning through everyone's mind, but no words were spoken.

There was a lot to be said, and fought, but no one had the guts to come out and get the conversation going. Nobody really wanted to know, they just wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

* * *

TBC... Not so much angst here, but we'll be getting to the nitty gritty soon enough ;D 


	6. Tumbling Down

I'm back folks, and I'm sorry I left you all hanging for a couple months... hopefully I've still got some fans out there, excited for a new chapter... a long chapter for a change.

Thank you all for the support in your reviews... I love them! You guys are awesome and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Notes: Mild violence in this chapter, and the grammar mistakes are indeed my fault but they are never intentional.

Thanks guys, Enjoy:

* * *

"Are you coming Jackie?" Jeremiah asked as Bobby's car lurched to a stop right outside Bracher Park.

Jack looked up at his brother from his spot and shrugged around his tightly folded arms. He looked out at the muted surroundings, the dimness coming from the cloudy mid-November weather patterns.

Bobby didn't bother to turn around and yell at Jack, he just opened his door, got out and went around to Jack's door. He smiled crookedly at the look of panic that crossed Jack's face when he stood outside the black door.

"Come on," Bobby ordered once he pulled the door open. He watched as his baby brother worked his jaw muscles, obviously weighing the options he had. "I'm not asking you again Jack."

Jack sighed and begrudgingly got out of the car, cursing his older brother while he tugged down on his leather jacket. "Fine, but I'm playing hockey with you fucking retards."

Angel snorted. "We don't want your punk ass to play on our team anyway. You'd be the reason we would shame the family name…"

"Angel," Bobby warned softly. He didn't need anything else going wrong and that included Jack running off because Angel couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Not now."

Angel put his hands out in a peaceful gesture. "Fine, I'm just saying I've had enough of his bitching."

Jack glared at his older brother who was grinning at him with his pearly white teeth. "Just let me wait in the car," Jack pleaded with his oldest brother. He wasn't in the mood to watch another hockey game go south… and for his brothers to beat some guys to a bloody pulp even though most days he enjoyed the recreation.

"So you can smoke some pot and stink up my car? I think not Jackie," Bobby ignored. The young man went around to his trunk and pulled out their hockey gear. "But you can be our cheerleader from the sidelines since you don't wanna play with the big dogs."

Jack gave Bobby the one-fingered salute and fell into step behind his three brothers as they walked across the damp grass and over to the ice rink.

When they finally got to the slick surfaced ice, another team met them, ready for action.

"Mercer," the captain of the other team greeted seriously and with a hint of cockiness in his tone. "And we thought you up and croaked, I guess you can't win all the time."

"Boonter," Bobby shot back with a gleam in his eye. "You ready to suit up?"

"And kick your ass," Boonter informed with a grin. "First to five?"

Bobby snorted and looked back at Jeremiah and Angel who wore identical grins. "Sure. If you think you can handle the little old Mercers."

Boonter was about to take the challenge when he looked over Bobby's shoulder and saw Jack take a seat on the deserted bleachers. "The baby's not playing today?"

Bobby turned his head and gave Jack a glance. "He's not feeling well," Bobby growled as he turned back.

"I guess I'll have one of my guys sit out so the teams are even," Boonter replied.

Bobby held up his hand and smiled. "No need," Bobby began. "I could kick all of your boy's asses even if it was just me out here on the ice."

"How 'bout you stop running your mouth and lace up?"

Bobby chuckled and walked over to the bleachers and sat down next to Jack. He began taking off his shoes so he could put on his skates. "You carry that thing around in your jacket?" Bobby nodded toward the beaten up book Jack was reading.

No answer.

Bobby tried again, "You sure you don't want to come out and get some action? These dip-shits think they can take on the Mercer's."

Jack looked up from his book and looked out on the ice. "Boonter's pretty tough."

Bobby snorted and glanced up at his little brother. "You go to school with him? Isn't he a little old to still be in school."

Jack laughed despite his current anger with Bobby. "He's been a senior for three years."

"Jesus… so he's academically _experienced_," Bobby told Jack as finished lacing up his skates. "Guess we'll need to knock some sense into him huh?"

Jack's eyes went back to his novel. "Whatever," he replied disinterestedly.

The oldest Mercer fought the urge to not reach out and slap Jack on the back of the head. "Stay here and out of trouble princess."

"Fuck you," Jack retorted.

"You would," Bobby shot back with a smirk.

The younger Mercer scowled and turned his attention back to the novel as his brothers moved smoothly onto the bumpy ice.

Jack willed himself to get lost in his current book, and for a time he did. But sometimes when he entered his book, his mind wandered to his problems… to Damien. He looked up from his book quickly, his eyes found his family immediately. Bobby had some guy in a head lock.

"Not again," he muttered to himself. He smiled when he remembered the last time he'd played a game with his brother's… before Bobby disappeared and his brother had another guy in a similar position.

"Mercer," a familiar voice entered the teen's thoughts.

Jack snapped his head to the side to see Zack walking up the bleachers towards him. "What's up man?"

The two boy's bumped fists and Zack settled down beside him. "Look, about last night…"

"I don't want to hear it man," Jack told him seriously.

"Damien's pissed," Zack stated. "Like, won't sell me marijuana, pissed."

Jack frowned.

"And what kind of drug dealer would pass up and opportunity to make a little money?" Zack stared at Jack for a moment before looking out towards the players on the ice.

"I kicked him in the nads," Jack confessed.

Zack's eyes widened. "And he didn't kill you?"

Jack tensed. "He tried something with me…"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Duh, he's been chasing you for weeks now man. Why do you think he's been inviting us up to his pad?"

Jack looked at Zack seriously. "And you knew this?"

Zack nodded and swallowed hard. "I though you did too. I mean you two were getting really cuddly last night… I just thought that…"

"That I was a fairy?" Jack shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe," Zack admitted uneasily. He rubbed his forehead and looked at his distraught friend. "Maybe if you apologize…"

"Are you shitting me Zack?" Jack got up and walked down to the concrete where he began pacing. "That's not going to happen, he'd eat me alive."

"Look, no one is going to give us any drugs without his consent, and I don't know how long I can handle myself without them okay?" Zack said as he grabbed Jack by the collar. "He's hanging down by the pier tonight… distributing his shit… maybe we could go down there and talk it out."

Jack nodded absent mindedly. "Maybe…"

"Look," Zack took Jack by the forearm. "I'll come by your house at around two, so don't go to sleep."

Jack nodded again. "Everyone should be asleep by then."

"Now you're thinking straight," Zack approved.

Jack didn't speak again as he felt the familiar sting of an oncoming migraine. "Just lay low until tonight. My brother Bobby is fixing to have a little chat with you."

Zack's eyes widened in fear. "Bobby? What did I do?"

Jack smiled at his friend's reaction. "I wasn't home before the clock struck midnight," he joked.

The tension left Zack's shoulders and he chuckled. "What? Were you gonna turn into a fucking pumpkin or something."

"Or something," Jack amended. "I'll see you later man."

Jack and Zack bumped fists one more time before the dark haired teen walked off in the direction of the parking lot.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to see Damien, let alone apologize to the perve who wants to get in his pants.

"Who was that?" Jeremiah asked as he skated off the ice and walked on his blades until he was beside his younger brother.

"A friend," Jack told him cryptically.

"Friend or boyfriend?" Angel asked with a boisterous laugh.

Jack was about to respond with a rude retort and a curse when Bobby skated off the ice and came to stand with his brothers.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, Jack was just talking to his boyfriend while we were kicking those guy's butts," Angel supplied for the group.

"Boyfriend?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck you Angel," Jack seethed as he turned to Bobby. "Give me your keys so I can sit in the car."

"You'll wait here," Bobby told him with narrowed eyes. "Who was just here with you Jack?"

Jack remained silent.

"I've got all day Jack," he said as he sat down on the bleachers.

Jack mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"It was Zack," Jack spoke clearly. He watched Bobby's jaw tighten and he knew his brother wasn't pleased to hear that he didn't get a chance to talk to his brother's friend.

"Let's go."

And they did, and car ride home was just as quiet as it was earlier.

* * *

Dinner had been blissfully silent. Evelyn only asked if they'd had fun, and the rest had just fallen silent.

Now he just lay tensely in his bed, waiting for the dreaded two a.m. wakeup call from Zack. Jack knew internally that this was a horrible mistake but he had talked himself into going despite the impending danger.

He glanced over at his clock and realized it was seven past two. It wasn't a lot but it had Jack hoping Zack had stood him up… that is until there was soft knocks at his window.

Jack got up from his bed and stalked to the window. He looked down on the lawn and saw Zack standing under his window.

"Throwing pebbles at my window? Isn't that a little cliché?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Quit being and asshole and get the hell down here before one of your brothers comes out and kills me."

Jack rolled his eyes at Zack's little melodramatic words and pulled his backpack over his shoulder and hopped out of the window. He let out an 'oomph' as he hit the snow covered ground, and Zack helped him back up to his feet.

"Let's get this over with so we can have some real fun." Zack grinned as they walked down the street a ways until they got to Zack's car.

"Little bitch think you're so cool cause you've got a permit?"

"It's more than what you've got Fairy," Zack cooed smartly.

"Don't call me that," Jack growled when he was settled in the passenger seat.

The two talked about meaningless things as they drove down to the pier, the traffic was light seeing as it was nearing 2:30 in the morning. But they eventually arrived.

"We're here," Zack announced as he pulled into an empty parking space.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea Zack." Jack was feeling antsy and he wasn't sure he could face Damien. The guy was skinny, but the older man could totally kick his ass and he knew that without his brothers having his back… he was screwed.

Zack looked at him and frowned. "We're already here, let's just see how it goes and if it goes south, we'll leave."

Jack found himself agreeing again. "Fine, let's make it quick. Someone might actually be checking on me and if I'm not there… I'll be in deep shit."

"He should be down by the wharf," Zack informed him as they walked past some guys who were stuffing small plastic bags in their pants.

Jack started sucking in air more deeply as they moved closer. When Damien came into focus at the end of the lake docks Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Jack," Zack mumbled when he realized his friend wasn't standing beside him. "We're almost there, don't chicken out on me now dude."

Jack somehow found the strength to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He closed his eyes when he came close enough to see a snarky smirk on Damien's face.

"That you Jacky-boy?" Damien hollered out into the night.

Jack kept walking until he was standing just a few feet away from Damien and his groupies.

"He came to tell you something," Zack put in for Jack. He ignored the blazing glare Jack gave him for making him look like he actually wanted to apologize… he just really wanted something to take the edge off.

"I'm waiting," Damien smirked. He walked closer to Jack and smiled angelically at him. The older boy leaned forward and grabbed Jack by the back of the neck. "Did you miss me?" he whispered cockily into Jack's ear.

The head from Damien's breath made Jack's skin crawl and he fought hard not to push Damien away from him.

When Jack didn't answer him, Damien pulled back and looked into Jack's beautiful eyes. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Jack gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damien cooed. When Jack didn't answer him again he turned to one of his guys and nodded.

The guy brought forward a beat up old briefcase and opened it. An array of many unusual colored pills in different packages lay inside. "Interested?" Damien asked Zack and Jack.

"Maybe," Zack put in for both of them. He reached forward as if to touch a package inside the case when the lid slammed into his fingers. "Ouch!"

"So, Jack? What were you going to tell me?"

Jack gritted his teeth and saw the desperate look crossing Zack's face. "I'm sorry about the other night," he mumbled softly.

Damien considered this. "Are you now? You know you hurt my feelings when you kicked me and then ran away like a little girl."

Jack swallowed hard and tried to ignore the laughs and snickers that came from Damien's friends. "I'm sorry," he tried again, becoming uneasy towards the third degree.

Damien laughed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

The young man pulled away quickly and looked out over the dark water before turning to Zack. "We should get going now."

There was a chuckle and Damien placed himself between Jack and the exit down the dock. "Not so fast Jacky-boy."

"Get out of my way sicko," Jack snarled.

Damien's expression darkened immediately. "I'm disappointed in you Jacky; I thought this time around you'd be a little more willing."

Jack tensed as he was grabbed by both forearms and pulled forward by Damien.

The Mercer stood his ground as Damien tried pulling him away from his only exit. Damien's groupies were standing up and taking up a defensive end by Zack. "Look, I wasn't trying to cause trouble… Zack just needed something to tide him over…"

"How do you think I got him to bring you down here Jacky?"

Jack's heart flew up into his throat and eyes went to slits as he realized the betrayal. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted at Zack who shrank away at Jack's voice.

Damien laughed darkly and turned to his friends. "Get the kid his drugs."

Jack used the chance given to him when Damien was turned and clearly distracted. He lashed out, catching the older boy in the chin with his fist. The Mercer made a clean run for it.

Jack could hear the angry yells, and then there were rapid footsteps behind him. He was being chased, and that scared the shit out him. He prayed that by some miracle Bobby would be waiting around the corning, worried and mad as hell to get him out of this mess.

The young man kept his pace up, and his legs pumped furiously. His heart lightened when he saw an open gas station in front of him and he made a beeline to get there.

But Jack's victory was short lived when he was suddenly pummeled into from behind. Jack let out a cry when he hit the hard asphalt. He was about to cry out when an arm snaked around his face and a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Don't move," a breathless voice ordered.

Jack willed his body to go lax in hopes that whoever was on top of him would ease up. No such luck as he was flipped over onto his back and held down by four different guys. He struggled, but the guys were too damn strong for him to fight off. He knew it was over and he was screwed.

Jack whimpered pathetically when Damien ran into view.

"Good work Jason," Damien complimented as he set desire filled eyed on Jack. "That wasn't smart Jacky. You're making this way harder than it has to be. You see, I always get what I want… you just happen to fall in that category."

Jack's stomach did flip-flops as he fought against the guys holding him down.

Damien walked closer and got down on his knees next to Jack's ailing body. "Always be prepared Jack. It's the boy-scout marching song." The older boy laughed and pulled syringe from his pocket. "I remember telling you that I'd make you so high you'd never want to come down. Lucky for you this is just the beginning."

Jack's whimpering picked up a notch as he was forced still. He was grabbed by his hair and his head was forced to the side.

"Just a little sting, and then you'll be fine," Damien promised in a forceful voice.

Jack let out a hoarse scream as the sharp needle entered his neck. His mind was screaming at him to break free and run like hell but his body started showing sign of being drugged.

The young Mercer could feel his body giving in to the mystery drug, his legs and arms were leaden and his head was heavy.

"You can let him go guys. He won't be going anywhere."

Jack's vision swam as Damien came closer to his face. "Sweet dreams Jacky."

His eyes rolled up into his head and everything went dark.

* * *

TBC...


	7. A Real Nightmare

I'm back... again, and wow I'm so excited to finally get this chapter up!

To my reviewers, you are amazing, and I thank you very much for your wonderful feedback and I'm so happy to know that you enjoy what I've written, and I hope that you'll like this one as well as this story continues!

Warnings: Violence, and violation of space.

Enjoy:

* * *

  


* * *

  


It was painful rays of sunshine that woke Bobby Mercer up the next morning. He sat up pulling his arms behind his head in an attempt to stretch his stiff muscles. A big yawn erupted from his mouth and he scratched at his ruffled hair.

After relieving himself in the bathroom he made his way across the hall and into Angel's room, after finding it empty he stopped outside of Jack's room and cautiously pushed it open. He frowned when he found his bed empty too.

Figuring his brother's were downstairs in the kitchen or watching TV, Bobby went downstairs.

"Sleep well honey?" Evelyn asked her eldest. She turned back to the stove where she was flipping over the French toast she was making for her sons.

"Any good sex dreams?" Angel asked from his seat at the table before falling into a fit of laughter.

Bobby grinned and nodded, "Yeah, you were right about Sofi she can even hit it in my dreams."

Angel immediately stopped laughing and flipped Bobby off and growled, "Fuck you man, you're too small and white for her to even take a second look at anyway."

A snort left Bobby and he shook his head at his brother, "Apparently you are too dipshit, she's going out with some other guy now isn't she?"

Angel jumped up and pushed his chair back in anger, he began walking over to Bobby when Evelyn interjected, "Go wake Jack up Bobby, it's almost breakfast."

Bobby's furrowed his brow and shook his head at his mother, "He wasn't in his room, and I thought he would be down here." He looked around the room as if maybe Jack would pop up somewhere and tell Bobby how much of a prick he was, like usual.

Evelyn frowned, "Maybe he went to school." She looked at her eldest who shrugged and took a seat at the head of the table.

"What a weird kid, who the hell goes to school early? Goddamn bookworm," Angel mumbled as his mother set a heaping pile of hot breakfast on the table, causing him to forget his anger and plop down, and reaching for the food.

Bobby agreed with a nod, trying to shake of the weird vibe he was getting at his little brother's absence. "He walked in the freezing cold to go to school early?"

"He's been doing so since you left Bobby, besides he only walks to the bus stop and then gets a ride the rest of the way," Evelyn said with a shrug, sitting next to Angel. "You should pick him up from school today so you can talk with him."

Bobby agreed with a nod of his head, "Yeah, I've got to go look for a job today anyway."

Evelyn smiled at her son and she was about to speak when the front door swung open and a ruffled Jeremiah walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Mm, smells good Ma."

"Good, now let's pray," Evelyn suggested and grabbed Angel's hand who begrudgingly offered his to Bobby, and Bobby to Jeremiah, and then Jeremiah to Evelyn to complete the chain.

Bobby still couldn't shake off the bad feeling the brought tingles down his spine… something was wrong with his little brother.

* * *

Coming back into consciousness was painful; Jack's body ached in a way that made him moan. He slowly peeled his eyelids open only to greet more darkness. His mouth was dry but with a sudden horror Jack realized his mouth was trapped shut by something.

Duct tape wrapped all the way around his head to keep his mouth closed. He tried to move as fear and adrenalin started to pump through his veins. When his eyes adjusted they shot up to his hands that were handcuffed to each post, spreading his arms apart almost painfully. He was relieved to find his feet had been left alone although his shoes were absent as was his shirt.

"Mmm!" he tried to scream through the tape but it was muffled and quiet; no one would ever hear the pitiful sound.

His memories came back and he remembered the night before or what he thought was the night before and… Damien! The fear increased tenfold and had Jack shivering as he glanced around the room and saw no windows… or even a door for that matter.

It was overwhelming. He had no idea where he was, or what was going to happen to him and he found himself longing for the comfort of his mother and overprotective older brothers.

_Help me somebody!_ His mind screamed in unheard terror. _God please, I just wanna go home._

"Oh Jacky-boy," a cocky voice called through the wall.

Jack's heart beat rapidly against his chest and his face started to burn hot against the words spoken.

The door that was hidden because there was no doorknob in attempt to be a secret room opened, to reveal a grinning Damien. "You're awake."

The youngest Mercer had to close his eyes against the brightness that shone in through the open door. It wasn't until it was closed again that Jack cautiously opened his eyes. He cringed back when he saw Damien's facing looming inches in front of his own.

A bruise stuck out starkly against the older boy's white face that made Jack feel a little smug because of how hard he had hit the perverted drug dealer the night before.

Suddenly, a soft light encompassed the room from a lamp Damien had switched on from the table that had been sitting unnoticed beside the bed Jack was captive upon. The bed dipped as the boy sat down and leaned over to take Jack's chin.

Jack did all he could to glare with absolute disgust and hatred at Damien.

"Don't look at me like that Jacky, I only did this because you were being such a tease," Damien drawled, placing a hand on Jack's stomach and on downwards.

Jack bucked and let out the loudest scream permitted by the tape covering his face. _Please stop_, he begged in his mind. He shuddered when Damien grabbed him in his most personal and private areas.

"Do you like that?"

Jack shook his head, and quickly received a harsh slap from the older boy.

"Of course you do, because if you don't, I'll just have to let my boys work you over until you do." Damien leaned in further and slid his tongue up the side of Jack's face, then put his mouth in the crook of Jack's neck, biting down on the flushed skin.

A fat tear rolled down Jack's cheek to rest upon his chin, before falling onto his bare chest. He wanted this intrusion to stop now! He tried begging through the tape again when Damien's mouth started shifting lower and lower.

Relief soared through Jack when Damien stopped for a moment to look up at his captive with lustful eyes. "You want the tape to come off?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

Damien considered it, wanting to taste and bruise the lips hiding behind the bothersome gag. "If you promise to be good, I'll take the tape off, but you have to be quiet because my grandpa is sleeping."

Jack couldn't believe he was being held captive in Damien's grandfather's home, what kind of a sick bastard would do this?

The tape was slowly being unwound, his skin pulled painfully with it. His lips tingled and he mashed them together to try and stop the uncomfortable feeling that came with it.

"Please," he began with a hoarse voice. "Let me go."

Damien laughed and crushed his lips against Jack's. The older boy began nibbling at Jack's bottom lip while one of his hands made its way down Jack's jean waistband.

The poor kid reared his head back then and brought it forwards quickly, cracking it against Damien's.

"Ah, fuck," Damien screamed as blood from his nose sprayed across Jack's naked chest and face. "You little shit, you broke my nose!"

The door shot open to reveal Damien's friends who came searching when they heard their 'boss's' loud proclamation of pain. They saw the older boy holding his nose and quickly put two and two together. They stepped forward and pulled Damien of the bed, taking the chance to get violent with Jack.

Fist after fist cascaded down upon Jack, who could not do a single thing to stop the blows. He screamed for the first few times, but a new gag had made its way into his mouth. His mind became fuzzy a few minutes later when the attack raged on.

Jack could feel himself beginning to detach from his body just like he used to do when his parents would drink too much or smoke too much and beat him. It was his only defense besides falling into the darkness. He'd even tried that a few times, but a well place hit and searing pain would bring him right back to the room where he was being savagely beaten.

It felt like hours until a loud voice boomed and the attack suddenly stopped.

Jack couldn't move, his body felt as if it were paralyzed and he couldn't bear to even think about moving his limb even an inch.

Damien was standing over him again, nose swollen but no longer bleeding. "You see what happens when you disobey me Jacky? I have to get violent with you and you don't like that do you?"

Jack remained perfectly still; the only sound coming from him was the shuttering gasps that were caused by his damaged ribs and his new gag. Something sticky wormed its way down the side of his face and dripped down to the mattress. Jack new that red liquid quite well.

A slap brought his attention back to his torturer. "Obedience is the key Jacky, you hear me?"

Jack's eyes rolled in his head as fuzziness took his vision again.

"Hey!" Damien shouted in his ear.

The youngest Mercer managed to calm the blurriness and he stared blankly up at Damien.

"See, that's not so hard, is it?" Damien laughed, and his friends laughed with him. "Now how about I get you something to take the edge off so we can continue what we were doing, hmm?"

For the first time in several months, Jack could honestly say he didn't want any type of narcotic near him.

Another needle was brought forth and Jack felt its burning sting slide into his thigh. The warm liquid began drowning out the pain in his body, while Damien climbed back on top of him again. It was sweet salvation when soon all he saw was white.

* * *

"Where are you kid?" Bobby wondered from his seat in his car. He searched with his eyes for Jack's backpack and jacket that he always wore.

A few more minutes passed and with an angry curse, Bobby turned off the car and stepped outside into the cold he'd previously held at bay by his cars heater. He walked closer to the door and fought his way in and past the moody teenagers that seemed fond of blockading it in their prissy clicks.

Bobby cursed again as he sought out his baby brother against the mass of bitchy teenagers that flittered past him. He soon recognized a girl that hung around Jack when he was playing with his band, and he waded his way over to her.

"Hey! Hey, you!"

The girl looked over and realized with a surprised smile that she recognized him. She pushed past the crowd and walked towards him. "Bobby Mercer?"

He gave her his patented grin and shrugged, "In the flesh sweetheart."

"What're you doing here anyway?"

Bobby looked past her and to the group she'd been standing with. He didn't his little brother there either; maybe the dumbass had skipped class to get high again. "I'm looking for Jack; do you know where he went?"

The girl frowned and shook her head. "I've got biology with Jack… he wasn't there today, come to think of it… he wasn't at lunch today either, I don't think he even came to school Bobby."

"God-dammit," Bobby cursed in disbelief. "Then where the hell is he?"

* * *

TBC... stay tuned for more...

* * *


	8. Pain and Confusion

I'm back!... again! To bring you the next chapter of Ignorange Breeds Fear ^_^

Authoress Notes: I am so flattered by the wonderful reviews I've been getting from my awesome readers ^_^ thanks you guys! You guys are truly my inspiration and I am glad that I have such a great fanbase that enjoys my work so much!

Warnings: This chapter does contain some sensitive material, but mind you there is nothing explicit. There is minor talk about drugs and drug use, so if anyone is uncomfortable with that then I would not recomend reading this story :) But Bobby is coming closer to finding his little brother this chapter ^_^

Enjoy:

* * *

It was a light tapping to his face that brought him back to consciousness.

Everything around him swam as if he was riding on a tilt-a-whirl not to mention fuzzy as if he was submersed in water. "Mm," he moaned softly.

Pain seemed to fill every edge of his senses as well, every nerve-ending waking to cause such a devastating throb he wasn't even sure he wanted to be alive let alone awake. He just wanted to fall back into the darkness where no one could hurt him, some place where his brothers could still protect him from the monsters that he was sure lurked beneath his bed.

A tan blob hovered mere inches above his face and for life of him he couldn't focus enough to know who it was and he wasn't even sure he cared. Didn't they understand he just wanted to sleep? He shut his tired eyes and tried drifting back into the pool of unconsciousness but those attempts went to no avail because it seemed the figure that had brought him back to the land of the living was set on keeping him awake.

"Jacky," the voice murmured softly, almost seductively.

Jack Mercer heard the nickname his brothers called him regularly and he managed to pull himself away from the comforting sea of darkness. "B'bby?" he slurred helplessly.

There was a deep chuckle above him and a light patting to his face. "It's me, Damien."

Suddenly a thousand memories hit the young man full force. Images of Damien on top of him, his friends beating him, the drugs, and his kidnapping… it was all there. The nightmare had yet to cease he was still here, being held captive by this psychotic boy.

Jack whimpered and tried to pull away from the figure above him, his vision beginning to clear and he could see Damien's grinning face above him. "Please," Jack managed to force out, sounding like he was making a plea to save his life.

Damien frowned and shook his head slightly, loving that he'd conquered this boy, that he'd made him his. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that baby, because from the way you were moaning, I know that you did."

Nausea crept into his senses as his entire body began to awaken from its drug induced slumber. Damien had… raped him? Jack was sure he was going to be ill. The bile was making its way up his esophagus and he couldn't hold it back, it all came spewing from his mouth and covered both himself and Damien.

"Ew. Fuck," Damien hollered, jumping back as the hot vomit sprayed him. "Jesus kid. I didn't give you that much of the good stuff," Damien bitched, taking Jack's vomiting as a sign he'd given too much of the drugs and not from the young boys revulsion at being violated.

Jack had never felt so dirty in his entire life. He hadn't gone through anything like this since he was still living with his parents, who never really cared or took notice when some of there friends would sneak into Jack's room at night and hurt him that way.

He was humiliated. He never wanted to die so badly in his entire life… to slip off into the ether where nothing existed, nothing mattered.

"Matt!" Damien called out to one of his friends.

A tall, skinny, brown haired kid appeared in the doorway. His eyes trailed over to the mess on the bed and the smell hit his nose soon after. "Oh fuck, the kid blew chunks everywhere? Haha, I guess he really is still a newb with drugs Dame."

"Shut the hell up Matt," Damien ordered. The older boy turned his eyes back to Jack taking in the boys pale features and vomit splattered body. "We need to clean this mess up. Go start a bath."

The kid nodded and retreated.

Jack's mind wandered during this time, his body unable to shake the drugs that still floated in his system. Whatever he'd been given, it was strong. It wasn't until a hand snaked its way behind his neck did he zone back to the present, back to this horrible nightmare.

He was confused as he was hoisted into a sitting position and his eyes flittered around the small room he occupied at the moment. Everything seemed to meld into one giant multicolored blob. His body tilted slightly, and he began to fall sideways only to be caught by his captor.

"Whoa there Jacky."

He merely grunted in response, finding it impossible to hold his head up and letting it roll until he was staring directly up at the ceiling.

Jack was startled to feel his arms drop to the bed as he was released from the handcuffs. He didn't have much time to contemplate what was going on before hands looped themselves around his armpits, and hands around his ankles. He struggled for a moment, not knowing what was going on and trying to fight the intruders off, but he was weak and his tiny struggles went unnoticed.

"Stop," Jack whimpered. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the swirling scenery as he passed by; he realized that he felt like he was going to be sick again. He moaned, the sound making his chest reverberate.

"Shh," Damien whispered next to Jack's ear as he helped Matt haul the limp boy towards the bathroom. "Don't worry Jacky; after we get you cleaned up we'll get some more of the good stuff for you. It'll take the edge off."

The young Mercer sobbed softly, he didn't want any more drugs.

As they entered the room, Jack didn't have enough time to shield his eyes against the fluorescent lights above him as the incredible brightness slammed into his sensitive eyes. He vomited again. The wet splat sounded out as the liquid splattered against the tile floor.

Jack could hear the tall boy laugh and then Damien promptly telling him that he could laugh all he wanted because he was going to clean it up. A curse soon followed by the other boy but Jack was way beyond caring, everything was fuzzy, too fuzzy.

The water was warm, but shocking as he hit it. It ran over his body and his drugged mind thought it was going to swallow him whole. He couldn't manage to keep his head above the water, and he slid in it, unwillingly taking in a lungful of water as he went.

Jack spluttered as he was dragged back to the surface, forcing the water from his lungs. The sudden loss and regaining of air seemed clear his mind a bit.

Damien was laughing at the sight of Jack's hair, matted down to his skull. He patted the boys' head saying, "That was a close one Jacky. No point in cleaning you up if you're just going to drown." The older boy looked over to Matt who was on his hands and knees pushing a towel through the mess Jack had made.

Jack found himself sitting in the tub very awkwardly, limbs too heavy to move into a more comfortable position from the tangled mess they were in at the moment. His eyes trailed down to his legs… his bare legs. He realized his pants were gone and was surprised he hadn't noticed before. All he was left with were his black boxers that rested precariously low on his hips.

The bruises, swollen skin, and cuts didn't go unnoticed either. They stood out starkly against his pale skin. His body looked similar to a blank canvas for the bright multicolored splotches where he'd been hit. They showed brightly, as if they'd been painted on his skin.

It was a wonder why his body didn't ache worse, why it didn't burst into flame against the onslaught of pain that rippled through his veins like the drugs that were pumping away in them.

Jack could hear someone talking to him, realizing it was Damien who soon thereafter disappeared from the bright room. Not more than ten minutes had passed when Damien reentered the room and Jack was being hauled out of the bath and set down on the cold tile floor. His body shivered violently until a towel was wrapped around his shoulders. It felt like his limbs weighed a million pounds and he soon found himself on his side, head resting against the cool tiles.

"Looky here Jack," Damien said, grinning like an idiot. He waved the shiny needle in Jack's face, not noticing the grimace the boy gave back to him. "Now this," he waved with his free hand to the needle, "is the good stuff."

Jack couldn't remember a time that he wanted to die more than he wanted to now.

* * *

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the stubble that he'd forgotten to shave that day.

Now he was worried, and it took all of his energy to not let that weakness show. He was a Mercer after all and they had a reputation to uphold, _he_ had a reputation to uphold. But ever since his sprightly baby brother had entered their lives all those years ago, his emotions had become much harder to conceal.

The little shit was still missing and the nagging feeling in his gut coupled with the intuition he'd gained from years on the rough streets lead him to believe that something was wrong with his little brother. Something very wrong.

"So you're telling me you haven't seen him all day?"

The young girl he'd been talking to since he'd got to the school shook her head, frowning as she did so. "I'm sorry Bobby." She craned her neck to the side and looked down the hall at all of the buzzing students thinking she might catch a glimpse of the missing boy. "Maybe he's with Zack, they sometimes skip together to go smoke behind the bleachers."

Bobby recognized the name. It was the kid he'd been itching to have a little chat with since he'd gotten home, the kid that had helped Jack get into all of this mess.

"Is he here at the school?"

The girl shrugged and then wrinkled her brow as if she was thinking about it. "You know, I haven't seen him either today so it makes sense that those two are both missing. I mean they are practically joined at the hip…"

"Shut up for a second," Bobby interrupted. He'd forgotten how girls could run their mouths if they had the opportunity. "Do they have a hang out or anything?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yeah, but they go to tons of places… I mean, really Bobby, there are so many…"

"Jennifer, shut up and tell me where they could be."

The girl scowled at him. "My name is Jessica."

Bobby clenched his jaw and bit back a crude retort. "I'm sorry. _Jessica_. Now if you don't quickly tell me where they could have gone, I'm going to have to break your boyfriends jaw over there," Bobby threatened, motioning to the boy that was leaning against the lockers not too far away with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lip.

The girl sighed. "Jack was right; you really are an overprotective drama queen."

Jessica pulled a blank sheet of paper from her notebook and quickly jotted down direction to the places she knew Jack and Zack frequented. "Here," she held out the piece of paper to him.

"Thank you."

She smiled and waved him off. "I'm sure he's fine Bobby, we all skip classes from time to time."

Bobby nodded at her and began walking down the hallway; he needed to find a phone. His legs moved quickly as he looked for an office to barge in and use their phone, he was going to need to enlist his two other brothers if they were going to find Jack quickly.

Soon, he came upon a door that read, _'Counseling Center'_. He pushed open the door and stepped inside ignoring the surprised looks he got from both the students and secretaries. "Do you have a phone I could use ma'am?"

The woman smiled and nodded, pointing to a phone that hung on the wall next to the door. "Be my guest hon."

Bobby went to it and tapped the familiar keys, listening as it rang.

"Allo?" Angel's voice asked casually.

"Is Jeremiah with you?"

"Bobby?"

"Is Jeremiah with you?" Bobby repeated.

"Yeah, why?" there was a brief pause. "What did the little fairy do now?"

Bobby sighed, lifting a hand to his temple and pressing it against the pressure that was building up there. "He's missing."

Angel laughed. "Just because he's not at school doesn't mean he's _missing,_ man. He's probably getting high with some of his pothead friends; he'll turn up eventually Bobby."

Bobby was about to reply when he heard sounds of a scuffle on the other end of the phone and light cursing followed.

"Bobby? What's wrong with Jack?" Jeremiah's voice asked anxiously.

"He's not here at school and none of his little band freaks have seen him either. I'm going to track his ass down, but I'm going to need you guys to watch my back," Bobby explained.

There was a pause and a sigh. "I'll call Camille and tell her I can't make it tonight. But I get first dibs on beating the kids' ass when we find him. I'll see you in a few Bobby."

Bobby chuckled and hung up the phone. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting, but as long as all three older Mercers were looking, Jack would soon be found and he'd owe them one hell of an explanation.

* * *

TBC... reviews are encouragement and they feed my muse ^_^ Hit me up with a comment to let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
